


Masquerade

by LadySolitaire83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Background Warstan, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Female Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Sherlock's Mind Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySolitaire83/pseuds/LadySolitaire83
Summary: Mary Watson and Mrs Hudson have a little chat before Holmes and Watson arrive at 221B Baker Street.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been rewatching TAB and TFP while working on Chapters 2 and 3 of _His Constant_. And I’ve noticed that Mrs Hudson wasn’t surprised to see Mary in Holmes’s rooms in TAB. Then I reblogged [this gifset](http://ladysolitaire.tumblr.com/post/162907581197) and I kinda talked about that in the tags. So I was inspired to write this little TAB-related ficlet. Hope y’all like it!
> 
> As per usual, I own nothing. Everything belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC, Steven Moffat, and Mark Gatiss. If I owned Sherlock and Mary Morstan, then Mary would still be alive. All mistakes are mine. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

Mrs Hudson opened the door to a woman clad in black mourning clothes with a black veil covering her face. She flashed her a pleasant smile. “Good morning. May I help you?”

The mysterious woman gave a brief nod. “Good morning. I’m looking for Mr Sherlock Holmes. Is he in?”

_Why does she sound like Mary Watson?_ She shook her head, both to push the question to the back of her mind and to answer the woman’s question. “I’m afraid not. I do not know when he will be back. Perhaps you should come back tomorrow?”

But before Mrs Hudson could move to close the door, the woman giggled and slipped past her. “Well, I’ll just wait here then.”

Despite noting that her unexpected guest took care not to jostle her, she placed her hands on her hips in irritation. “I beg your pardon! I’ve told you that Mr Holmes is not––”

The woman had taken a step towards her and had undone the veil to reveal her smiling face.

“Mrs Watson!” she exclaimed. She laughed as Dr Watson’s lovely wife embraced her and kissed her on the cheek.

“Hello, Mrs Hudson. I’m so sorry for intruding, but I have not heard from my husband in days. Did Mr Holmes tell you where they were going?”

She grabbed Mary’s hands and squeezed them to comfort her. “Oh, I’m sure they’re only busy with a case. I wager they’re working the case of the murdered country squire. That seems something that would excite Mr Holmes.”

Mary gently tugged her hands out of Mrs Hudson’s and walked farther into the house. “Yes, that’s what I figured. But John didn’t even leave a note or a message with Jane, like he usually did. And he has not sent me a quick note from wherever they are staying.”

She hurriedly closed the door and followed Mary. She found her standing by the stairs and fiddling with a piece of paper. “What’s the matter, Mary?”

“When I woke this morning, I decided to follow them. Then I received this note while I was having a quick breakfast.” She held out her hand and showed Mrs Hudson the missive. 

> **SH + JW are on their way back to Baker Street. Expect them between late morning and early afternoon.**
> 
> **– M**

Mrs Hudson looked up and beamed at her. “Oh, that’s good news, isn’t it? This must mean they have solved the case. Er, who’s this ‘M,’ Mary?”

“An omniscient friend,” she replied with a smile. “Mrs Hudson, I need your help.”

She handed back the note and seized her hands again. “Of course, my dear. What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to keep my presence here a secret from them. I want to surprise our boys.” Mary gave her a conspiratorial wink that made her laugh. “I would also like to confront my husband about leaving me behind. I have told him so many times that I’d love to help with the cases, but he only dismisses me as if I possessed no brain!”

_Oooohhhhhh, Dr Watson is in trouble now!_ “Yes, I have a bone to pick with him as well. What shall I tell them then?”

Mary considered it for a moment before grinning at her. “You may tell them that I’m a client, that I insisted on waiting despite being told that Mr Holmes was away.”

“Just like what you did just now?”

Mary’s grin grew wider. “ _Exactly_ , Mrs Hudson.” She gave the landlady another kiss on the cheek and put the note back in her pockets. She sent her a mischievous wink before running up the stairs.

“Would you like some tea?” she called out after Mary.

“No, thank you. Perhaps later when the boys are here!”

“All right,” she replied with a small shrug.

She began to wonder if they would be hungry when they arrive. She had just turned to go back to her rooms when she heard the sound of hooves in front of her house. “That must be their cab,” she mumbled to herself as she rushed to open the door.

True enough, Mr Holmes and Dr Watson were getting out of the cab when she swung the front door open.

“Mr Holmes, I do wish you’d let me know when you’re planning to come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the tags I was talking about, in case y'all don't want to click the link in the beginning notes:
> 
> [Image text: #mrs hudson #mary morstan #my favourite thing about this is hudders wasn't surprised to see mary #so mary had her lie to the boys about their 'mysterious client' #and it makes me cackle #imagine how that conversation went #The Abominable Bride #Sherlock #BBC Sherlock]
> 
> So what do y’all think? Hate it? Like it? Love it?


End file.
